1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as printers, copying machines, and facsimile machines that form an image on a recording medium. More particularly, the invention relates to an image forming apparatus with an endless belt type transferring apparatus that transfers a recording medium to a toner image forming section.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus employs an endless-belt type transferring apparatus. Because voltage is applied to a print medium through the endless belt transferring apparatus, some specific electrical properties are required of the endless belt. For example, the surface resistance of the endless belt is selected to be in a specific range for high quality images.
The conventional endless belt is manufactured so that the surface resistance is within a specific range merely at room temperature and normal humidity. Therefore, when operating conditions of the endless belt type transferring apparatus change due to changes in temperature and humidity, the surface resistance of the endless belt changes, failing to maintain uniform transfer performance. Thus, the conventional endless belt type transferring apparatus is not sufficient for obtaining high quality images.